legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P16/Transcript
(Scott and The Rogues are seen entering the area where Leo was last spotted) Erin: Alright, this is the spot. Scott: This is where he was spotted? Shade: Yeah. This is it. Scott: Then let's get searching. Erin: Right. Here, you and Blake go and scout ahead while we search around. Scott: Sounds like a plan. Blake: We'll go on ahead. Erin: Good. (Scott and Blake head on up ahead as the others start to spread out and search. Leo is then seen hiding in the trees) Leo: Well well, looks like Erin and my brother have both stepped into the same trap. Spectre: *Appears* What's the plan? Leo: The plan is simple. I'll deal with Erin while you go kill my brother. Spectre: Right. I won't let you down Leo. Leo: I know you won't. (Leo then goes and follows after Erin as Spectre goes to follow Scott and Blake. The two are then seen as Scott smells the air) Scott: Huh... Blake: You got something? Scott: No. Nothing so far. Blake: Can you at least pick up traces of him? Scott: Faintly. He was definitely here at some point. (Spectre is then seen stalking around in the trees) Jirosoyu: *voice* Scott. Scott: Hm? Jirosoyu: *voice* You two are being watched. Scott: Watched? Blake: By what? (Scott then sees Spectre in the trees and turns) Scott: Spectre! (Spectre charges down and grabs Blake) Blake: AHH!! Scott: Spectre!! Spectre: Well. Nice pet you got here Scott. Scott: Let her go Spectre! Spectre: Or what? Afraid I'm gonna kill the cat? Blake: Damn it! Can't reach my weapon! Spectre: You're weapon couldn't hurt me. I can tell you don't hurt as hard as the others, or have powers to hurt spirits! Scott: But I do. (Jirosoyu then joins Scott's side) Spectre: Ha! You think he scares me? Jirosoyu: You should be! I've learned a few tricks since last time! Scott: Yeah! Jiro get ready to- Specter: You sure you want to attack me? After all I've got a shield. (Scott looks over at Blake struggling to get free of Specter, wondering how he can help her) Specter: And another thing: If I'm here... Then where's your brother? (The scene then cuts to Leo as he begins to approach Erin who's seen alone looking around) Leo: Oooooh Erin! Erin: !! *Looks around* Leo! Where are you!? Leo: Aww what's wrong Ice Babe? You scared? Erin: You wish! Leo: Oh that's too bad. I like it when my prey runs for the hills. Erin: *Still looking* I am NOT your prey! Leo: Ooooh but you are. You are the perfect prey. So beautiful. So strong. Yet so weak. And today, I'm ready to take you back home. Erin: Wha- (Erin is then pounced and knocked to the ground by Leo) Leo: Surprise! Erin: Gn! Damn it! Leo: Hehehe. Hello beautiful. Erin: Get off me you freak! Leo: Aww but I like seeing you on the ground. Erin: GET OFF!! Leo: Hmm... Okay. (Leo gets off Erin, as she tries to get back up, Leo grabs her arm, forces her on her feet, then tightly wraps both his arms around her waist) Erin: Ah hey! Leo: Finally. In my arms where you belong. Erin: GN! You're a lot- HNN! Stronger then I remember. Leo: Aww thanks Erin! Erin: It wasn't a compliment! Leo: There's no need to yell. If you are wondering, this strength is just one of the many perks Alkorin has given. Erin: So what? You can fight with out a spirit then? Leo: Indeed. Now I'm much stronger then you. Erin: What are you doing here in New York anyway? Leo: Scouting it out. Alkorin seems to believe that there's another Stone lying around alongside Strange's Time Stone. Erin: And you think you're gonna find it here? Leo: We don't think. We know. Erin: Well don't you think we'd know if there was a Stone or not? Leo: Indeed I do. In fact I think you might know where the Stone is right now. Erin: Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. Leo: Aw come on Erin. Just tell me, please? Erin: No. Leo: Why not? Erin: Because Leo, I'd rather not have your boss destroy the Multiverse thank you very much. Leo: Erin, don't hold out on me. Erin: I told you I- *Starts to feel Leo tighten his grip a bit* HNN! Leo: Its really not a good idea. Erin: Jesus! How strong have you gotten? Leo: Pretty strong actually. Erin: Crap... Leo: Now are you gonna tell me or not? Erin:...... Leo: The silent treatment now? Okay. Fine. Well. If you won't tell me where the Stone is.... I know something else you can give me. (Before Erin could react, Leo forces his lips on Erin's which causes her oot let out muffled screams. Meanwhile Scott and Specter continue they're face off) Spectre: Why are you two just standing there? There's no point in trying to fight, she's going to die. Blake: *Struggling* HNN! Scott! Forget about me! Just find Leo! Scott: No! I know we may not be seeing eye to eye right now but I refuse to let anyone get hurt for my mistake! Spectre: So you admit it's your fault Leo's like this? Scott:.....Yes. Spectre: Hmph... Scott: But I won't let you hurt anyone else Spectre. You and Leo won't be causing any trouble anytime soon. Spectre: Oh on the contrary! All I have to do is turn this cat into roadkill, and then I'll be on my way! Scott: You're not gonna do anything to Blake. Yang would never forgive me if something happened to her partner. Specter: Well then! Tell me Scott! How do you think you can save her?! Blake: Scott please just go! Scott: Like this! (Jirosoyu charges forward and goes to punch Spectre) Spectre: Not so fast! (Spectre raises Blake up as a shield, but Jirosoyu's fist phases through her) Blake: Huh?? Spectre: WHAT?!?! (Jirosoyu punches Spectre in the jaw, knocking him back and freeing Blake. Over with Leo and Erin, Leo is seen being knocked back before letting go of Erin) Leo: GAH!! Erin: Whoa! Spectre must've gotten damaged somewhere! Leo: Dammit! And just when it was getting good! Erin: You call that good? Leo: *growls* Shut up! (Leo then stands back up and pulls out a knife) Erin: *Freezes up* !! Leo: Now I got you! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts